This invention relates to a jewelry pendant assembly, and more particularly, to a jewelry pendant assembly in which a series of diamonds or other stones is formed in an array and mounted behind a pendant frame.
A well known design in the jewelry art is the "invisible setting," in which a series of diamonds or other stones is formed in an planar array. The stones are mounted without any setting or prongs that are visible to the observer. In such prior art pendant designs, the frame of the pendant typically rests up against the outside edge or border of the stone array. Consequently, the stones located on the outside or border of the array must be cut to very specific configurations. This enables the jewelry stone array to abut flush against the frame in an aesthetically pleasing fashion. As a result, the frame of this type of assembly can only have a design of a fairly simple construction. Otherwise, extensive design work would be required by the stonecutter to size the stones appropriately in order to fit within the frame.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a jewelry pendant assembly in which the frame thereof can have as intricate construction or design as desired, without the need for specially cutting the stones of the stone array.